


Unjustified Stupidity

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been many ocassions that Draco Malfoy could have told Hermione Granger he loved her, but the git managed to miss every single one. It isn't until he gets some wise words from a former Professor that Draco finally takes that leap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unjustified Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 hp_fivethings exchange on livejournal. Hope this fic is well enjoyed! It was fun to write! 
> 
> Note: DH happened but without the death of Snape. The story is also EWE.

Draco Malfoy had been told on numerous occasions that he was a stupid git. But never had he been called so by a former Professor, let alone his own godfather, Serverus Snape. Twenty one year old Draco Malfoy was lounging in an oversized armchair, nursing a goblet of firewhiskey in Spinners End. Acrosss from him, sitting in his own chair and drinking his own firewhiskey was Serverus Snape, his host and the owner of Spinners End.   
  
After the War, Draco and his family were suspended of their sentences for Lucius and Draco's actions and involvement in the War. Serverus Snape was also spared especially after the speech Harry Potter gave during the aftermath of the fall of Voldemort. Like most other Slytherins, Draco finished his final year at home- being taught by his mother and Snape, the Potions master taking his own time to teach his favorite student and godson. Draco graduated from Hogwarts and started his own buisness; Malfoy Industries.   
  
Malfoy Industries was one of those companies that did what most Muggle companies did: provided useless things. As much as this was true, Draco did have one thing going for his company: Malfoy Industries had recently bought The Chudley Cannons, the Quidditch team that had a horrible loosing streak over the last five years but after Draco bought them and replaced their lazy and sex crazed players with decent ones, they were currently top in the league.   
  
Draco had his mother's influence most of all. Narcissa had helped Draco through all the early business processes including getting his first loan from Gingotts after the whole War effort. At first, the goblins would not allow Draco to have any money. Even though he had millions of galleons in the family name, he would not be able to use it until his twenty first birth. Thus, on the day he turned eighteen, Narcissa and Draco marched into Gringotts and demanded one hundred thousand galleons to start Malfoy Industries. An hour later, and much negotiating on Narcissa's behalf, Draco had his galleons and payed the down payment for his new building. He managed to pay back the money he owed in a year.   
  
Draco had turned to his godfather when his newest business client joined Malfoy Industries. Hermione Granger, top of their class, had walked casually into Malfoy Industries, wearing a summer dress and flats, hair brushed back behind her head and a little make up on her young face. She had ignored Pansy Parkinson, who had been hired as the receptionist at the front desk, who had shouted, "Uh...Granger! You need an appointment." Hermione had flipped her off and made her way to the stairs, marching up them two at a time and finally finding herself outside Draco's office.   
  
Not even a knock on the door, instead, she pushed the doors opened and stooped inside. Draco was quilling a letter to his mother at the time and looked up sharply when she entered.   
  
"Miss. Granger..." he stated, pulling the small rimmed glasses off his nose ( Hermione didn't even know that he wore glasses until that moment ) " - How can I help you? "  
  
"You're a bastard, Draco Malfoy," Hermione stated, coming to stand in front of his desk, slamming her hands down, "An absolute bastard. "  
  
"And is there actually a reason for my said bastard-ness?" he questioned, placing his glasses and quill down.   
  
"You know you are... an absolute bastard..." Draco could see the tears begin to swell in her eyes. "How could you? "  
  
"Granger, if you have some reason for being here then tell me now, or else leave."   
  
"You fired Ron. "  
  
Draco shurgged and stood up, placing his own hands on the desk, "Yes?"  
  
"He didn't do anything wrong. He was a good player." She spat back, angry and fuming and Draco wondered if she would explode from the anger swelling inside her.   
  
"He went out and got hammered with the rest of that sordid lot. He was coming to games hungover and cost the Cannons the last two championships. He needed to go," Draco replied, "Its just buisness, Granger."   
  
"Ron's my friend, Draco..." Hermione whimpered.   
  
"I also remember he also happened to be your fiance three years ago, right? Now why did you two break up? That's right, because he got drunk and slept with some chippie..."   
  
"Shut up!" Hermione snapped, gripping her hands together by her sides.   
  
"What, you needed to hear it! God Hermione...-" Draco made his way around the desk and took her in his arms, gripping her upper arms with his hands, he looked down at her, "...you knew it was going to happen. "  
  
"No..." Hermione whispered, "He didn't... Please just...make it stop." Hermione's tears fell down her face then, against Draco's silk shirt he wore under his robes. "... I need..".   
  
"I know. Hermione, I..." Draco stopped and pushed Hermione away from him. "You should leave."   
  
That wasn't the first time he almost told her he loved her. Draco had fallen in love with Hermione many years ago, when he was thirteen actually. When he seen her walking down towards him, Crabbe and Goyle, he wanted to shout out,  **I LOVE YOU!**  but instead he mentioned Buckbeak and Hermione had slapped him. Not that he wouldn't have done the same thing if it was him.   
  
The next time was fourth year, when he watched her enter the Great Hall with Viktor Krum wearing that periwinkle blue dress and looking lovelier than ever. If Pansy hadn't have been standing next to him, if Viktor Krum wasn't walking beside her, if the whole room wasn't full with other students and if he wasn't who he was and didn't know what he did or what was to come he would have told her right then and there.   
  
Draco had constant dreams about that moment. He would be standing in the Great Hall, in his dress robes, soft music playing around him as Hermione enters the room. She would look around and spot no one else but him.   
  
"Whats going on, Malfoy?" Dream Hermione would ask, not sure as to what was going on.   
  
"I don't know, I think this is a dream," Draco responded, moving towards her.   
  
"I...I don't think I was supposed to be here..." Dream Hermione stated, looking up at him when he stood in front of her, "At all. But... I don't want to leave."   
  
"I know. Hermione, I want to tell you something. I need to tell you something."   
  
The figure of Dream Hermione would then place a hand on his chest, right over his heart.   
  
"Tell me..."

 He would wake up from the dream then, confused, annoyed and most of all, hurt. Hurt that he couldn't state his feelings to the old girl he truly loved. Draco hid his feelings well, he knew that. Every time that he wanted to say something, he would insult her instead.   
  
Then he almost told her he loved her in seventh year, right before the final battle. They had crossed paths in the hallway. She had been wearing jeans and a tank top, holding her wand out in front of her wherever she went. Draco was in the same hallway, heading in the direction she was coming from. They had both stopped when they seen each other, Hermione holding her wand out at him as a warning.   
  
"Move Malfoy," Hermione hissed. Draco didn't say anything. He walked around her, not even going for his wand. As she started to walk off, Draco stopped her with his words.   
  
"Granger." Hermione turned and faced him. "Be careful." I love you, is what he wanted to say. Hermione had given him a strange look and walked off, looking at him over her shoulder as she walked away.   
  
After Hermione had come to his office and Draco had made her leave, Draco had gone to Spinners End to seek help from his godfather. Now, after Draco told Snape the whole story about his love for Granger and how it had spanned for almost a decade, Snape had placed his firewhiskey glass down and faced his godson and stated, "You're a git. "  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco asked, almost spilling his drink. "What did you just call me?"   
  
"A git. This young woman comes to you for comfort and you push her away even more. Hasn't ten years of hatred proved to be enough. The war is over Draco. Voldemort is gone and you don't need to push her away anymore. You love her, that much is obvious and you have admitted it. She obviously cares for you, so you pushing her away is just madness. You are a bastard. You need to apologize and you need to keep her safe. "  
  
"Serverus... I can't. Her friends- "  
  
"Will understand. Love is something that cannot be ignored. I ignored the feelings I had for Lily and look how that turned out. I lost her...you can't loose Hermione. "  
  
"What are you saying?" Draco asked.   
  
"Show her how you care."   
  
Draco soon found himself in front of Hermione's apartment in Muggle London. His connections had found him where she lived and now, he stood there, with the rain pouring down upon his head and his heart beating so fast he thought it might explode. Slowly, he raised his hand and knocked. Again and again he knocked until finally the door opened. Before he seen a face, he seen Hermione's cat scurry out of the door and hissed at the rain before scampering down the stairs.   
  
"Hello," a small voice said, and Draco turned back and seen Hermione standing there, wearing the same sundress she had been wearing earlier that day.   
  
"Hermione, can...can I talk to you?" he asked, pushing his wet hair out of his face.   
  
"You already are," Hermione replied. Looking him up and down, she noticed that he was absolutely drenched. "Do you want to come inside? "  
  
"Thank you," he said, pulling his coat off and placing it on the coat rack inside the door. Hermione closed the door behind him and walked past him into the kitchen. Draco followed her, looking around her apartment and noticing how home-y it was.   
  
"Um..." Draco looked up to see her step back into the room with two glasses. "Its um, firewhiskey. I was just about to pour myself a glass..."   
  
"Thanks," he whispered, taking the glass and following her into the sitting room, sitting down beside her on the couch, holding his glass firmly between his hands. "Um... I just wanted to apologize. You know, for earlier."   
  
"Its alright, really," she said, taking a sip of her drink and looking up at him, "I overreacted."   
  
"No. No I was to harsh."   
  
"Draco... You were right, about Ron I mean. He did cheat on me and I overreacted by blaming you for it," Hermione whispered.   
  
"Hermione. You need to listen to me, now. I...I'm sorta...I mean I..."   
  
"I love you," Hermione stated. Draco jumped, surprised more than anything that Hermione beat him to it. "I think I always have... but I need to know..." - Hermione was cut off when Draco kissed her, kissed her hard and pull of passion. He pushed her down onto the couch, holding onto her and not letting her go. His lips moved across hers. They pulled apart and Draco whispered, "I love you too."   
  
Hermione lifted her hand and placed it on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Draco smiled- just like his dream. He lifted his hand up and closed his fingers around her own. It beats more because of you.  
  
She smiled at him and pulled his face down to hers. Whatever would come they would face together.   
  
All that mattered was that Draco finally told her how he felt.   
  


  
**FIN**

**Final Word Count:**  2118

~


End file.
